In the wrong universe
by Silent-Bob123
Summary: John Smith is a patient at an institution. He is believed to have multiple personality disorder, but what if its something more?
1. Chapter 1

A/M- This is my 2nd DW story, its a work in progress. R&R if you want more chapters.

John Smith is mentally ill. He has Multiple Personality Disorder. He has eleven different personalities. All of them are called the doctor. But they all acted different. So his real doctors gave them all numbers. Eleven being the newest.

John was just put in another mental institution. He was put in a white room with another person who was laying still on a bed. "Hello, i'm the doctor." John said walking over to the person on the bed. "Don't talk to me, i'm dead." The person said. John frowned and poked the person's chest. "No your not, if you were you wouldn't be here now would you?" John asked. The person sighed and sat up. "I'm Rory Williams." He said not looking at John. "I'm the doctor." John said. Rory nodded and laid back down.

"Would you like a Jelly Baby?" John asked Rory. Rory cracked an eye open and shook his head no. John shrugged and started looking for a bag of Jelly Babies that wasn't there.

Soon after the door to the room opened. "Hello boys, how are you?" Asked a red haired scottish nurse. "Good." John and Rory said in unison. "Hello, i'm John who are you?" John asked. "Hello i'm Amelia Pond but you can call me Amy." The nurse, Amy, said. "Amelia pond, that's a superhero name, why change it to Amy?" John asked. "Because I like Amy better." Amy said. "And how are you Rory? Not still dead I hope." Amy said turning towards Rory. "I'm fine." Rory said quietly. "Alright, are my boys ready for dinner?" Amy asked. Rory and John nodded and followed.

In the mess hall John sat at a table with Rory and ate his mashed potatos and chicken. "So what is there to do around here?" John asked. "Well we watch tv, or if you're allowed, you can walk around outside. There's also arts and crafts." Rory said poking at his food. "Ooooh arts and crafts, that sounds fun." John said happily. Rory nodded and continued poking his food.

"Rory, are you eating?" Amy asked walking over to John and Rory's table. Rory looked at his plate, still full of food that he spread arund. "Please eat Rory, for me." Amy said. Rory is a dillusional anorexic. He doesn't eat and he always thinks he's somewhere he's not, or dead. Rory ate a mouthful of food just to make Amy happy. As he chewed Amy smiled and waited for him to swallow. When he did she patted his back and walked away. He didn't eat a single thing after that.

Back in the room, Rory was in the bathroom and John was on the bed. John could hear Rory in the bathroom throwing up. Part of him wanted to go in there and stop him, but another part didn't. The toilet flushed and Rory walked out. "So what are you here for?" He asked John. "My doctor thinks I have multiple personalities, but I don't, I regenerate." John said proudly. Rory nodded slowly and sat on his bed. "What about you?" John asked. "I keep dying, and if I eat before I die, my stomache will hurt." Rory said. "Is that why you were in there throwing up?" The doctor asked. Rory nodded.

After lights out, John got up. "Where are you going?" Rory asked. "My spaceship is here somewhere, I have to find it." John said. "What are you talking about?" Rory asked getting up. "I'm not from here, i'm from a planet called Gallifrey. I'm a time lord. I think i'm trapped in some other dimension." John said using a screwdriver (that he got from the lord knows where) to unlock the door. Rory followed him out and asked "How did you get here then?"

"I don't know, but I will find a way out." John said. "So does this mean, theres another universe. Where i'm normal?" Rory asked. "Actually, you're one of my friends. And you know that nurse Amy, she's your wife." John said. Rory stopped in his tracks, too shocked to move. When he came back to his senses, he quickly caught up with John.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Chapter 2 R&R

Rory followed John down the hall for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally stopped, they were standing in front of a door with a sigh that read 'Authorized Personel Only' in big bold letters. John tried the door.

"It's locked." Rory said.

"I have something that can oped anything... except it doesn't work on wood... let's hope this door isn't made of wood." John said pulling out a strange object and holding close to the lock on the door.

The thing made a odd buzzing sort of noise, and there was a click and John opened the door.

"What is that?" Rory asked pointing to the screwdriver.

"This my friend is a Sonic Screwdriver." John said twirling it like a baton in his hand.

Rory nodded, not really understanding. John put the Screwdriver into his pants pocket and whent through the door. They were going down another hallway when they saw an orderly walking towards them. ohn pulled Rory into a room with a door marked 'Cleaning Supplies.' The room smelled of bleach and other cleaning fluids. John peeked out the small window in the door and saw the orderly pass. Once he was gone, they left the closet.

"That was close." Rory said, more to himself than to John.

"We're not out of the woods yet." John said taking a mirror out of his pocket to look around a corner to see if anymore orderlies were about.

The coast was clear so he and Rory continued on their way.

"How do you know your spaceship is down this way?" Rory asked.

"I don't, but a bit of exploring won't hurt." John said as he used his weird Screwdriver to open another door.

"Well, when you do find it, how will you go back to the other universe?" Rory asked.

"That my dear Williams, is an excellent question." John said.

John was trying to unlock another door when they heard a cough from behind them. Then both turned around and saw Amy standing there with her hands on her hips.

"What are you boys doing down here?" She asked.

"I'm trying to find my spaceship." John said with a smile.

"Well I don't think you'll find it out here." Amy said.

"Who knows. Maybe it's down here, maybe not. It can't hurt to look." John said.

Amy shook her head and grabbed Rory and John's hands.

"Come on, back to bed the two of you." She said and started walking.

On the way back to the room, Amy realised somethind.

"John, every door in that hall was locked. How did you get in?" She asked.

"Well Amy, I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me." John said.

"Try me." She challenged.

John nodded and went over to a door he knew would be locked (it was a door leading outside). He pulled out his screw driver and pointed it at the buzzing noise came and the door opened.

"What is that thing?" Amy asked.

"It is my sonic screwdriver, it's also a link to my spaceship." John said.

"John i'm afraid i'm going to have to take it from you." Amy said.

"Whay?" John asked.

"Because that thing is a way to escape, i'm not saying you would, but if it fell into the wrong hands someone seriously ill might escape and hurt someone." Amy said holding her hand out.

John sighed and handed it to her.

"You can have it back when you are discharged." Amy said and took them the rest of the way back to their room.

The next Day...

John woke up and saw Rory on the floor.

"He must have rolled out of bed." John thought.

He went over and tried to shake Rory awake. Rory opened his eyes.

"Am I dead?" He asked.

"Nope, you are alive and well." John said with a smile.

Rory sighed sadly and got up.

He was about to say something when the door opened revieling Amy.

"How are my boys doing?" She asked with a smile.

Rory smiled and said good, but John didn't say anything.

"Oh come on John, don't be mad at me." She said with a frown.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have taken my screwdriver." He said like a child throwing a fit.

"Fine, if you want to be Mr. Grumpy-face today you can go ahead and do it." Amy said.

After that she took them to the mess hall to eat breakfast. And once again Rory wasn't eating his eggs or bacon. Just pushing them around his plate with a fork.

"Why don't you eat?" John asked.

"Because if I eat then i'll get fat and die." Rory said seriously.

"Thats not true Rory." John said.

"How do you know?" Rory asked.

"Because I eat all the time, and I don't get fat and die." John said with a small smile.

"Everyone has different reactions to food." Rory said with a shrug.

John sighed and went back to eating his own food and pondering on how he was going to get his screwdriver from Amy.

After breakfast John and Rory went to arts and crafts. John was drawing a picture of his spaceship with a blue cran. He also wrote T.A.R.D.I.S in big blue letters on the bottom of the page.

"What does TARDIS mean?" Rory asked when John showed him the picture.

"It means time and relative dimensions in space. Thats also what I call my spaceship." John said happily.

Rory nodded and went back to coloring in a coloring book one of the orderlies gave him.

"I'm going to find my spaceship soon. It's here somewhere, I can feel it." John said.

Rory nodded only half paying attention. He knew that John was already planning something.


End file.
